Bisou magique
by Lumos-Mentalist-Obvious-Dearie
Summary: OS - Quand Van Pelt a mal à la tête et que Jane s'improvise le don de la médecine ...


Hey tout le monde.

Alors voilà, cette idée me trotte dans la tête depuis bien longtemps et je me suis enfin décidée à l'écrire et la poster !

Je crois que la mienne sera la première qui portera sur ce sujet ... Je crois ... :/

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

><p>Encore et toujours, Van Pelt tapotait sur son clavier afin de trouver d'innombrables informations importantes pour l'enquête... Mais ce soir, elle n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça. Elle avait un mal de tête pas possible. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle cède, pas à cause de ça, surtout pas à cause de ça.<p>

Après tout, ce n'était qu'un banal mal de tête. Étant donné qu'elle se considérait toujours comme la petite nouvelle de l'équipe, elle se devait de se donner à fond et d'être au top aux yeux de sa supérieure !

**23:00**

Son mal de tête lui rendait la vue floue, la toute petite lumière qui éclairait son bureau lui faisait plisser les yeux, le bruit des touches du clavier devenaient insupportables. Même le bruit d'une mouche en plein vol l'assourdirait ...

**_ Van Pelt ? Tu es toujours là ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de rester aussi tard. Tu imites Lisbon ?**

Plaisanta le consultant qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce. Il venait certainement du grenier.

**_ Non, c'est juste que j'aimerais être sûre de pouvoir être tranquille ce week-end, alors je cherche un maximum d'informations pour l'affaire Kowsky .** Dit-elle en arborant un faux sourire.

**_ Houlà, tu as mauvaise mine toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

**_ Trois fois rien, j'ai juste un mal de tête qui ne passe pas. Mais ce n'est pas grave. D'ailleurs, j'ai bientôt fini.**

** _ Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser conduire dans un état pareil ? Déjà que tu as du mal à tenir tes yeux ouverts devant le faible éclat de ta lampe, alors tu imagines sur la route face à des milliers de lampadaires ? Non non non, c'est hors de question. Éteins ton ordinateur et vient te poser sur mon canapé, je t'apporte quelque chose pour calmer tes douleurs.**

Jane était _si touchant_. Il était vraiment sympathique.

N'ayant pas la force de le contredire gentiment, la jeune rousse s'exécuta en éteignant l'ordinateur et en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé fétiche du consultant. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle posait son postérieur sur celui-ci ... _Incroyable_ !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jane revint, tout sourire, avec un gant de toilette humide.

**_ Allonge-toi et ferme les yeux.**

**_ Mais, Jane ... **

**_ Taratata, ne discutes pas. Tu veux aller mieux, oui ou non ?** Dit-il, arborant son éternel sourire charmeur.

Répondant à son sourire, la jeune agent obéit et s'allongea, plongeant ses yeux dans le noir.  
>Elle sentit un doux poids glacé se poser sur son front, cachant ses yeux au passage. Le froid lui fit un bien fou, si bien qu'elle soupira de soulagement.<p>

Quelques minutes passèrent et la jeune femme s'était endormie. Pensant qu'elle serait mieux dans un bon lit, Jane jugea bon de la réveiller.

**_ Grace ...** Murmura-t-il alors.

_Aucune réponse._

**_ Graaace...** Recommença-t-il.

_Aucune réponse._

**_ Graaa-aaace ...**

**_ ...**

**_ Bon ...** Il se pencha sur elle et vint lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

A ce contact, l'agent ouvrit les yeux, enleva doucement le gant de toilette encore légèrement humide, et devint toute rouge.

**_ Jane ?**

**_ Désolé mais tu ne te réveillais pas. Il fallait bien que je trouve une autre solution. Avoue que c'est quand même mieux que de te secouer, non ?** Plaisanta-t-il, face au gêne évident de la jeune femme.

**_ Euh ... oui, oui. Merci en tout cas. Le froid m'a beaucoup aidé.**

**_ Je t'en prie... Mais je pense qu'il faudrait que tu ailles te coucher, il est tard.**

**_ Oui, tu as raison.**

Sur ce, elle se leva. Une fois debout, sa tête lui tourna et elle tangua légèrement. Puis, sentant que la douleur revenait, elle porta sa main à son front, fermant les yeux.

**_ Ah ... Apparemment, mon remède n'était pas suffisant ... Je vais te ramener.**

**_ Non, c'est bon, ça ira je t'assure.**

Alors qu'elle commençait à prendre péniblement la direction vers l'ascenseur, Jane la dépassa, subtilisa ses clefs et, sourire aux lèvres, lui dit.

**_ Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te croire ?**

* * *

><p><strong>1:00, appartement de Van Pelt.<strong>

**_ Nous y sommes.**

**_ Merci beaucoup, Jane, je...**

Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le consultant était déjà sortit et s'empressa d'ouvrir la portière à la jeune femme, en bon gentleman qu'il était.

**_ Mâdââme .** Dit-il, la tête haute en imitant des accents de voix de nouveau riche.

Amusée, la jeune rousse eu un rire franc et le remercia tout en sortant de la voiture. Il la prit par le bras, protecteur, et ils avancèrent vers la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble.

**_ Tu sais, il y a peut-être encore une solution pour ton mal de tête.** Dit-il sur un ton plus sérieux.

**_ Ah oui ? Lequel ?** Demanda-t-elle, alors, curieuse de savoir quel remède il allait lui proposer.

**_ Bisou magique ?** Répondit-il soudain, les yeux plein d'étoiles, souriant tel un enfant.

Suite à ça, l'agent rit, trouvant l'idée mignonne et marrante.

**_ Je suis sérieux tu sais, il a été prouvé que ce tour marche vraiment.**

**_ Alors, si la science le dit ...**

Toujours souriante, elle lui présenta sa joue, l'incitant alors à bénéficier du fameux « baiser magique ». Mais alors qu'elle s'attendait à sentir les lèvres de Jane contre sa joue, ce fut l'index de celui-ci qui vint se poser sous le menton de la jeune femme, tournant son visage face à lui. Son regard bleu la déstabilisa.

Le visage du consultant se rapprocha doucement de celui de la jeune agent. Ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les siennes dans un geste doux et passionné. La main de Jane qui se trouvait sous son menton, vint se poser dans son dos, la rapprochant ainsi de lui, et de son autre main, il la posa contre sa nuque.

Quelques minutes, qui semblèrent interminables, plus tard, le consultant mit fin au baiser et replongea son regard dans celui de sa collègue, visiblement surprise et à des années lumières de là.

**_** **Alors ? Ça a marché ?** Murmura-t-il.

Toujours sous le choc, Van Pelt ne pouvait pas répondre.

**_ Je vais prendre ça pour un oui.** Continua-t-il sur le même ton.

Et aussitôt, il reprit le baiser là où il l'avait arrêté.

Elle n'avait plus mal à la tête, des papillons volèrent dans son estomac et elle se sentait mieux que jamais ...

Effectivement ... Les bisous magiques marchaient vraiment !...

* * *

><p><strong>Eheheh, voilà =) Verdict ?<strong>


End file.
